masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Demon Hunter Team
Demon Hunter Team, The Team or The Professionals are a Joint Special Operations Team (JSOT) created by two E-9 Operators that are highly lethal and saw the importance of a JSOT. Using their friendship, Demon Hunter Team was created and gave the Alliance another valuable asset to take out HVTs and investigate enemy threats. History Created in 2200, Command Master Chief Special Warfare Operator and Intelligence Sergeant Major Jai Shaddock created an outline where N7 and CAG could work together. Daniel outlined the plan in 2199 when meeting with Jai and they worked with the leaders of the Navy and Marines to create Demon Hunter Team. Demon Hunter Team is the infamous DEVGRU Red Squadron Team that killed Osama Bin Laden in 2011. In 2181, Daniel got the nickname Demon Hunter and applied it to his new team in 2199. With the help of Jai and the CAG, Daniel and Jai were able to create a Joint Special Operations Team for the Systems Alliance Military to use. The Team was put into effect for its first raid in 2201 and showed perfect success with the result of the mission. Over time, The Team was delpoyed across the Galaxy to eliminate threats that the Alliance and Interstellar Republic wanted investigated. Purpose N7 and CAG are the two top Human Special Forces detachments that do the most damage to an enemy without anyone knowing. Working with no rules, Demon Hunter Team is ordered to take out High Value Targets a CAG or N7 team cannot do alone, putting the two together, allows both teams to execute raids they cannot in their own detachments. Demon Hunter Team specializes in Hostage Rescue, Vessel Seizure, Vehicle Seizure, Counterterrorism, HVT takedowns, VIP escorts, Special Reconnaissance and anything else they may be called upon. The Team can accomplish any mission given to them. Selection To be selected to join Demon Hunter, an Operator must've served at least four deployments, excel in his/her position, showcase their ability to operate under extremely stressful situations. An Instructor in CAG and N7 will oversee all potential recruits and interview them prior to accepting them into the Team. Interviews are held with Alliance Intelligence and SDO to make sure the Operator understands the gravity of their decision to join. Once on the Team, that Operator will undergo SIT training where they will train with the other eleven Operators to know each other's strength and weaknesses, if the Operator cannot keep up, they will be replaced and Demon Hunter Team will wait for the next Operator. If they pass SIT, they are officially a member of the team until they want out. Personnel Demon Hunter Team is a twelve person operator team that consist of six N7 Operators and six CAG Operators. The majority of the Operators come from Red Squadron and C Squadron. Each Operator has a specific role where they train with each other to integrate themselves to become the most effective team. The personnel of each Operator is highly classified, many intelligence officers undergo heavy security screening test before they can access a file inside of DHT. Each Operator maintains a rank, name, DOB and previous unit while the rest is classified. Information about what has been done within the Team is non-existent. Ranking System Senior NCO * E-9 - Master Chief Special Warfare Operator (Navy) * E-9 - Sergeant Major (Marines) * E-9 - Master Gunnery Sergeant (Marines) Second in Command NCO * E-8 - Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator (Navy) * E-8 - First Sergeant (Marines) * E-8 - Master Sergeant (Marines) NCO Operators * E-7 - Chief Special Warfare Operator (Navy) * E-7 - Gunnery Sergeant (Marines) * E-6 - Special Warfare Operator First Class (Navy) * E-6 - Staff Sergeant (Marines) Navy Specific Operator Classes * Corpsman, Navigator, Sensitive Site Exploitation, Interrogator, Sonar Technician, Heavy Weapons Technician Marine Specific Operator Classes * VIP escorts, Snipers, Breachers, Point-Man, Weapon Sergeants, Communication Sergeants, Enigneer Sergeants, Interrogators Category:Factions Category:Organizations Category:Systems Alliance Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:Military Units Category:Military Personnel Category:Team Category:Alliance Special Forces